powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Warriors
Power Rangers Warriors '''is a Warriors-themed series created by MaeManuel1. Synopsis ''"Many moons ago, cats of all Clans ruled the forest; one of Thunder, one of River, one of Wind, one of the Sky, and the one of Shadow, and many lived in peace under the Warrior Code. But then, many threats, such as the cats of the Dark Forest, came to corrupt the Clan cats' home and take everything StarClan gave to them. So in order to prevent these threats from destroying their home, StarClan calls upon five special Twolegs to help save the forest, the lake, the rocks, and the winds from the Dark Forest cats. Together, they are Power Rangers Warriors!"- ''Narrator When all five Clans and their home are being threatened by the cats of the Place of No Stars, five teenagers with a strong love for cats, nature, and the forest must band together and help the cats of ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and SkyClan defend the forest and themselves while keeping it and all Warriors, especially their secret, safe from prying eyes of Twolegs. Characters '''Rangers * Lucas Wildred/Red ThunderClan Ranger * Renge Kawa/Blue RiverClan Ranger * Ken Lo/Purple WindClan Ranger * Skylar Cirrus/White SkyClan Ranger * Brian Brookmore/Black ShadowClan Ranger * Selene Star/Silver StarClan Ranger Allies * ThunderClan * RiverClan * ShadowClan * WindClan * SkyClan * StarClan * Rogues, Loners, & Kittypets Villains * BloodClan * Cats of the Dark Forest * Billionaire Burton and his construction workers * Treecut Monsters Zords * Firestar Megazord * Leopardstar Megazord * Blackstar Megazord * Tallstar Megazord * Leafstar Megazord ** Warriors Megazord ** ThunderClan Warrior Megazord ** RiverClan Warrior Megazord ** ShadowClan Warrior Megazord ** WindClan Warrior Megazord ** SkyClan Warrior Megazord ** StarClan Warrior Megazord ** Power of Six Clans Megazord Arsenal * Warrior Morphers- 'Six magical warrior pendants that give the rangers the power to morph, fight like wild cats, and also receive their nine lives of ancient warriors. They are powered by the six pieces of the Moonstone. * '''Warrior Claws- '''Razor claw-like weapons used by the rangers to slice up their opponents. * '''ThunderClan Saber- '''A golden saber used by the Red ThunderClan Ranger that gives off a thunderbolt attack and causes shaking quakes when struck into the earth to create a giant crack to trap the opponents’ feet. * '''WindClan Wind Fan- '''A giant fan used by the Purple WindClan Ranger to blow away opponents. * '''RiverClan Water Whip- '''An aquatic whip used by the Blue RiverClan Ranger to whip off opponents. * '''ShadowClan Shadow Shield- '''A dark magical shield used to block enemies’ attacks and then be thrown and come back again. * '''SkyClan Sky Arrows- '''Magic aerial bow and arrows used by the White SkyClan Ranger to shoot at opponents, and explode in sparkling clouds. * '''StarClan Stars- '''Silver ninja stars used by the Silver StarClan Ranger to throw at opponents. * '''Warrior Cycles- '''Extreme motorcycles for the rangers to ride on land, jump over rocks, and even run on water. * '''Warrior Blasters- '''Shotguns used by the rangers to blast at their enemies. * '''Warrior Star Blaster- '''A giant blaster used by all five rangers to blast a finishing attack at their enemy. Morphing Calls ''"With the strength of ThunderClan, Warrior Ranger Red!"- Red ThunderClan Ranger '' ''"With the grace of RiverClan, Warrior Ranger Blue!"- Blue RiverClan Ranger "With the speed of WindClan, Warrior Ranger Purple!"- Purple WindClan Ranger "With the stealth of ShadowClan, Warrior Ranger Black!"- Black ShadowClan Ranger "With the courage of SkyClan, Warrior Ranger White!"- White SkyClan Ranger "With the spirit of StarClan, Warrior Ranger Silver!"- Silver StarClan Ranger Locations * '''The Lake Forest- '''Home of all Clan cats * '''The Warrior Rangers’ Treehouse- '''A treehouse built by the Red ThunderClan Warrior Ranger so he and his friends can come up to hang out or come up with a plan to defeat the villains. * '''Greenplains Town- '''A green and clean town home to the Warriors Power Rangers. * '''Burton’s Building- '''Billionaire Burton’s Building where he tries to make plans to demolish the forest to build better buildings for better businesses to make money, only to have them foiled by the Warriors and the Rangers. * '''Abandoned Twolegplace- '''A deserted and dirty area that is the home of the BloodClan warriors. * '''Moonpool- '''A magical and sacred pool where medicine cats and leaders go to share tongues with StarClan. Episodes '''Episode 1. (Series Premiere) Rise of the Warrior Rangers: '''When the Lake Forest is in about to be in the same danger as the forest cats' former home, StarClan sends an unexpected message to all Clans: the only way to save their home is to find five teenage Twolegs who have the power to save the forest and all five Clans from destruction and upcoming enemies. '''Episode 2. The Power of the Clans: Episode 3. Two More Twolegs: '''StarClan sends a message '''Episode 4. BloodClan’s Revenge!: Episode 5. Spirit of the Clans: Episode 6. Meeting Sasha: Episode 7. Ride For Your Lives!: Episode 8. The Sky’s the Limit: Episode 9. Inner Shadow: Episode 10. Saving the Moonpool: Episode 11. Wild Fires!: Episode 12. Eyes of the Tiger: Episode 13. Speed Limits: Episode 14. An Unexpected Prophecy: Episode 15. Silver Discovery: Episode 16. Leafpool’s Dream: Episode 17. Grace of WindClan: Episode 18. Darkness of ShadowClan: Episode 19. Rush of RiverClan: Episode 20. Air of SkyClan: Episode 21. Spirits of StarClan: Episode 22. Roar of ThunderClan: Episode 23. Gone to the Dogs!: Episode 24. The Moonstone Discovery: Episode 25. Monster Mania!: Episode 26. Fighting Off the Cold!: Episode 27. I Barley Escaped!: Episode 28. Attack of the Treecut Twolegs!: Episode 29. StarClan’s Secrets: Episode 30. Return of Snake and Ice: Episode 31. Socks and Ruby Return!: Episode 32. Enter the Dark Forest: Episode 33. Riding the Waterway: Episode 34. Cure For Greencough: Episode 35. Kits in Trouble: Episode 36. Hope For the Best!: Episode 37. Spies in Twolegplace: Episode 38. Under Scourge’s Control!: Episode 39. Going to BloodClan: Episode 40. Scourge Rises Again!: Episode 41. When Two Worlds Collide...: Episode 42. (Series Finale) Twolegs and Warriors Unite!:Category:Power Rangers Series Category:Rangers series created by MaeManuel1 Category:Animated Power Rangers series